A Night In Israel
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: Cammie and Zach are on a mission in Israel, posing as a married couple ;) Sidetracking a little from the mission, the pair have...ahem...a romantic night Lemon. ZxC One Shot.


**A/N This just happened to be a one-shot I wrote in math class some six months ago, haha. Sorry for being absent, but 8** **th** **grade had me busy. I just graduated haha**

 **Review? :p**

 _ **Till all my sleeves are stained red**_

 _ **From all the truth that I've said**_

 _ **Come by it honestly I swear**_

 _ **Thought you saw me wink, no I've been on the brink, so**_

 **One Republic (Secrets)**

"I don't think I got a chance to tell you that you look beautiful tonight," he whispered in my ear, his hand lightly grazing the small of my back, and his light stubble barely brushing my cheek as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled a little, and then tilted my head slightly to kiss him on the lips, then I whispered back, just a little louder than him, "Ditto," He chuckled, his voice sounding deep and low…and…well, sexy. Zach kept his grip tight on me as he pulled me onto the dance floor, and we blended in perfectly, amongst the dozens of other couples dancing, without a care.

Zach and I might have looked like a cute couple, with him kissing my cheek every so often and me giggling. People might have thought he was whispering endearments in my ear, when really, he was giving me a detailed report of our surroundings in French. He kept his grip tight on me as we danced, and I kept leaning into him. Madame Dabney would have been so proud, but of course, Madame Dabney wasn't there. None of our teachers were.

Zach and I were utterly alone on this mission. Since I had just turned nineteen the week previous, Townsend decided it would be a nice little "present" to send us on a mission to take down a drug ring operating in an abandoned warehouse in Israel, but I caught him slipping a pack of condoms to Zach. Typical Townsend.

Our cover consisted as a newly-wed, high-class power couple who were interested in shipping a supply of drugs into Brazil. Zach was posing as Jack Boulville, a French business man, aged 24, who had just inherited his father's multi-million drug shipping company. I was Lizabelle Stiller, his 20 year old wife, who was eager to help her husband in every way.

Raphael Anston, the name of the man who was the head of the drug cartel, was our main suspect tonight, and it was my job to get his key card and sneak into his hotel room while Zach distracted him with a potential business offer. I had yet to do that, though, because, as many people know, the person you love kissing your neck tends to be quite distracting.

"Jack," I hissed. 'Jack' sounded like 'Zach' so I didn't really mind calling him that name, and Zach looked up from where his face had been buried in the back of my neck, and said, in a perfect French accent, "Yes, Isabelle, my love?"

"Stop that, you're drawing attention," I scolded, but I wasn't really mad, and he knew it. He smirked, and twirled me lightly.

He chuckled and said, "Honestly, can't we wait until tomorrow? We get one more day to gather information. And this party will probably go on for the rest of the weekend."

I raised my eyebrow, surprised that Zach had mentioned the mission out loud (I mean, he was speaking in Farsi, so I guess it was okay), but then I sighed, ran my hands through Zach's hair, and tried to speak, but he cut me off, saying, "I don't want to go to a stupid dance, when the most beautiful woman in the world is with me, wearing the most beautiful dress that I would really like to take off."

No amount of Macey McHenry-approved makeup was enough to cover the blush that graced my cheeks at his comment. Mostly because Zach wasn't the type to say that. He'd get romantic but never outright say he wanted to have sex. Of course, this wasn't new to me, as well…I had had sex with him before. A few times in my college dorm over at Georgetown when my roommate Lexi was out.

Before I had time to respond, Zach's hand was in mine, and he was guiding me towards Raphael, and saying in a dignified voice, "I'm very sorry sir, but my wife isn't feeling well, so I'd like to take her back to our hotel."

Raphael shook his head, and for a moment I panicked, thinking he wouldn't let us go, but instead he chuckled, "Woman are worth more than they provide. All they do is whine and complain instead of cleaning the house, and they always ruin our fun." Ah, yes, I remembered how much sexism there still was in Israel.

Zach seemed to know I was going to retort, so he just gripped my hand tighter and said, "But if we love them, we should be willing to do anything."

Raphael smiled and said, "Young love. I remember when Belle and I were the same. You take your bride home, son, and treat her well," all while also slipping Zach a pack of condoms.

Seriously, what was it with people thinking I was going to sleep with him! Then I remembered, that's the reason we were heading home. Raphael winked and Zach smiled back, and he walked me outside, then put his jacket over my shivering form, like the gentleman he was, and I murmured, "I forgot how much sexism there still is."

He kissed the top of my head, which was full of flyaway dark blond strands that were blowing in the wind, and said, "I know. I had to get you out of there while you started doing things to him that have been illegal since the Geneva Convention."

I just laughed, and when we reached his car, he opened my door for me, helped me in, then went around to the driver's side, and put on his seatbelt as we drove through some of the paved streets. I ran my thumb over his calloused palm as he drove, and when we pulled into the parking lot of our hotel, his arm wrapped around my waist before he walked over to my side and helped me out of the car,

As we walked into the building and got in the elevator, which had just deposited a group of young adult Americans who were babbling away excitedly about some party they were attending, he looked into my eyes, green into hazel. The look he was giving me was so deep, so…out of the car,

As we walked into the building and got in the elevator, which had just deposited a group of young adult Americans who were babbling away excitedly about some party they were attending, he looked into my eyes, green into hazel. The look he was giving me was so deep, so… _Zach_ , and it said to me, clearly, _"You don't' have to do this if you don't want to."_

But I just stared back into his eyes, and barely, almost imperceptibly, nodded at him. He kissed me then, and the kiss was deep and full of passion, and hungry. I kissed him back, letting myself go to him.

He pulled me closer, his arms wrapping around my waist again as he pulled me up and pressed me against the wall, and almost by instinct, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I chanced a glance at the top of the elevator to see what floor we were on. Floor 20. There were 43 more floors to go until ours so we had time.

He ran his hands through my hair, and when he finally pulled away for breath, he looked straight into my eyes, and said, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." And of course, I blushed.

When we finally got to our floor, he was still holding me up, and when we crashed through the door, the room was dark. We didn't bother turning on any lights, instead he kicked the door closed with his foot, and, still supporting my weight, walked me over to the bed, laying me on it. I started taking off his suit jacket, while he was busy kissing my neck, licking my collarbone, then blowing on it, to make me shiver. I tried unbuttoning his shirt buttons, but I couldn't, so I just ripped the shirt off him, making buttons scatter to the floor.

"I liked that shirt," he told me, and I kissed him, hissing, "I like it on the floor."

He started pulling off my dress and I let him, and I felt my warm skin be exposed to the cool air of the room, and I blushed. All my hormones were raging, and there was no going back. I felt myself blush even more as his lust-filled green eyes raked my body, and they kept looking at two particular areas, both of which were covered with my panties and bra.

"This," he said, fingering my bra strap, "Needs to come off." I felt like being rebellious so I smirked and jumped off the bed, running to the corner of the room in just my bra and panties.

I giggled ass he rolled his eyes, and stood up, but then her surprised me by lunging at me, and unhooking my bra in one go. "Zach, what are you doing?" I hissed quietly, but he muffled it by putting his hand over my mouth, while I felt his erection pressing into my back. I giggled. It felt good knowing I had this control over him.

My bra fell to the floor and he started massaging my breasts from behind. I arched my back and hissed a little when I felt his lips meet my nipple. He twirled it around in his tongue, while he played with the other one with his hand. He started trailing kisses between the valley in my breasts and I let out a small moan. I felt him smirk into my chest, knowing what he caused me to feel. My skin was still burning, and he stopped kissing me when I finally decided to take control, and start unzipping his pants. He stepped out of his pants, while keeping his lips on some part of my body the whole time. His bulge was popping out at me as I pulled down his boxers, and he pushed me back down into the bed, and slowly started pulling down my panties.

We were pressed again each other, and I felt his skin just as hot as mine. I started kissing his shoulder, then up his neck, finally reaching his lips. My lips were almost bruised from kissing so much at this point, but I didn't mind.

I felt him dip his fingers into that place that was tingling so much in between my legs and I arched my back even more as he started teasing my folds. I let out a moan that was louder this time, as he kept teasing me.

"Zach," I whispered, letting my fingers find his hair, which was curled off into tendrils of dark brown hair. Then his slow, agonizing strokes were replaced with his tongue, and I thought I might scream. His tongue went at an even slower place that his fingers had been going at. At this point, one of my hands was curled into the bed sheets, trying not to scream, while the other one was in his hair, and was trying to pull his head closer to that place that needed attention.

Then the agonizing teasing stopped, and my body was screaming for more. I felt him at my entrance, and I panicked. I had only done this once with him, and well, I wasn't use to his…size. His eyes met mine again, and although they were clouded with lust and need, he still wanted my permission. I nodded again.

We had gone from slow, to giddy, to slow again. But these feelings were almost brand new to me, and I wanted to keep pushing the limits to find what was at the end. He entered me slowly, and I gave a small wince, but he still buried his face in my neck, murmuring, "I'm sorry."

But he still continued to push in deeper and after a few seconds it stopped hurting, and started feeling amazing.

I gave a small gasp as he gave one particularly large thrust. I'm not very proud of what came next, but I remember me letting out a loud(ish) moan, and him smirking into my neck. He kept kissing up and down my collarbone, while still thrusting inside me. After a few minutes, I couldn't take it, and I felt myself going off the edge, crying his name. He muffled his name with his lips, kissing me.

At this point, every thrust kept sending shocks of electricity towards my body, and after a few minutes I felt him groan, and then before I knew what was going on, he had come inside me. I groaned also when I felt the fluids seeping out of our joined bodies.

After it was all over, and we lay next to each other on the bed, panting, he rolled over to face me, cupped my cheek, and said, "So much for the mission."

I just smiled.

 **A/N Trying to get over my squeamishness for writing things like this. I enjoyed writing Zammie though :3**

 **Review, pretty please?**


End file.
